Fading Flame
by Latinshinobi
Summary: Just a few years after Jean’s supposed death, a new member joins the XMEN force, as the single greatest battle of his time arises. Yet there is something about Elithiel that strikes the Professors worry.: To the Readers: This story contains homosexual con
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Fading Flame

* * *

_**:As Elithiel joins the team in 2007 Magneto and his cronies are on the move. Elithiel comes in with four other new mutants.  
He, Spyke, Nightcrawler, Kitty, and Angel come in to make up the youngest junction of the X-Men force, with Angel being the eldest. Training has now become stringent and classes are shorter. Can these young teenagers overcome their own emotions,  
the threat of a mutant cure, and a very powerful, war-mongering mutant?**_

**The Meeting: Chapter One**

Cyclops moved towards the Institutes auditorium just as Professor Xavier began his speech. He pushed open the highly polished doors silently and moves swiftly to find a seat alone in the front. Wolverine followed him with his eyes. Cyclops was like this ever since they had lost Jean. Part of him tried to feel for him while the other was telling him how ridiculous it was for him to be this way. He sighed and returned his attention back to the professor.

"…So in light of current events, I would like it if we concentrated on our combat training. Knowledge is power, yes, but no one said that had to come from a book," he said in a loud smooth voice. A few students chuckled at his last remark. He pressed on.

"Now, as for your teachers in the simulation rooms, Monday through Thursday, regular training courses are held for students with Scott, Logan, Ororo, or Hank teaching you. Now many of you may be wondering 'what about the rest of the week?' Well those days are left for the training of our infamously named X-MEN, who are proud to welcome five new members to our team. They were former students here who have shown outstanding achievements not only in school but in the field as well. They are Elithiel Elithian alias Fira, Evan Daniels alias Spyke, Kitty Pride alias Shadowcat, Bobby Drake alias Iceman, Anna Marie alias Rogue, Kurt Wagner alias Nightcrawler, and Warren Worthington III alias Archangel or simply Angel," he said as these students, accompanied by the X-MEN team walked onto the stage to loud applause. When the applause died down the professor took the mike again.

"Well now that the new system has been introduced I believe now if you take a look at your schedules you will see you will see that they are significantly changed. You are now dismissed to your respective classes at this time. You have 10 minuets before school begins," he said as the mass of students below him headed out their different exits. He turned back to the other eleven people behind him smiling.  
"Well, it seems time is not on our sides. While the other students are in their class I would like for you all to down with Logan and Storm to the lower levels for a little field training. Use your discretion for the level Logan. I think they'll be able to handle it," the professor said to them all.

"What about those of us who aren't teaching?" Hank asked.

"You will be. The students still need their normal teachers now don't they? You all have your tasks. Off you go," he said after shaking hands with the new recruits except for Elithiel. They all moved off.

At the elevator they bade Scott and Hank farewell as they descended to the lower levels. Once inside the elevator and the doors had closed Logan growled lowly at the newbie's.

"So are you going to introduce yourselves or what? I don't think you can perform very well in a battle if you don't know each other," he said impatiently, making them all jump.

Elithiel looked around the elevator and caught someone's eye. He blinked before extending his hand to the other boy.

"I'm Elithiel, but they call me Fira. I'm from San Juan. Nice to meet you," he said as the other boy took the hand.

"I'm Evan….but they call me Spyke. I'm from O Side California. Uhm…nice to meet you too," he said taking the hand and smiling. Soon everyone in the elevator had begun their own different conversations and as they walked out into the lower levels they were chatting animated. Elithiel was with Kitty and Evan and Kurt with William, Anna, and Bobby. They followed the two teachers as they led the way in through the silver hallways. Logan began to wish he hadn't encouraged them to talk just as they walked up on the large circular metal doors, which marked the entrance into the sim rooms.

They walked into the doors and stepped inside. They were in a rectangular room with a large glass window over-looking an empty white room below them. In the center of the room was a panel which was big enough to allow at least four people on it at a time. Logan and Storm walked over to a long panel which extending from one side of the room to the other which ran just underneath the glass window. They began immediately to press buttons and many different colored lights appeared on the control panel.  
By now the conversations had stopped except for Elithiel and Evan who seemed to click ever since the elevator.  
"Oh yeah? San Juan, Puerto Rico right?" Evan asked excitedly.

"Oh yes. I've lived there for six years, but I too lived in Oceanside. I moved there when I was seven. I liked it there….but I have to say the view wasn't quite as good as PR," he said in his slight Latin accent. Evan gave an 'ah' of incredulity.

"No way! I don't think I've ever actually met someone from Puerto Rico before. Nice! Do you speak Spanish then?" he asked. Storm cleared her throat loudly.

"Now if my dear kind sweet nephew would be so kind as to join us we can begin. Evan flushed and looked up to her.  
"Yes, Auntie O," he said quickly. Elithiel stared from Evan to Storm with his mouth open slightly. Evan shook his head to let him know that he would tell him later.

"Now, as you know this is in fact the simulation room. Make no mistake simulation, is no more no less what we will experience in here. The "Danger Room" as we call it is completely safe, except maybe for the slight pinch you experience if you are transferred back here," she said.

"Er…transferred?" Kitty asked a bit hesitantly.

"As in you're killed in there. Don't worry…it's not real. But there are a few rules. When we head in here, I don't want any heroics. We work as a team. Try to communicate as best you can out there. We need to be aware of our surroundings at all times, and most importantly of all we must know that the enemy will not wait for us. Weather we are ready or not the will attack. You must be able to work under pressure and danger. Now….for the rest…you'll have to learn on your own. The first four…step onto the platform in the center of the room please," she said motioning for those closest to step onto it.

Elithiel looked down to see that he was already standing on it. Just his luck. Evan, Bobby, and Kurt joined him on the platform.  
"You four will be down there for about five minuets alone while the transfer machine reloads so that we can send the other three after you. Try to stay low till then. Good luck," she said and with that the platform beneath them trembled and began to lower. Elithiel felt his heart beat a rapid crescendo against his chest as the room slipped from view and they were now in a pitch black.


	2. Chapter 2: The Danger Room

**The Danger Room: Chapter Two**

Elithiel stared into the darkness around him. He was beginning to wonder when they'd hit the ground when the stopped abruptly. He held his balance as they shook. He looked around him but could see nothing.

"Hey…what's going on d'you know?" he asked to the other boys. There came three "uh-uh"'s and Elithiel nodded.

A buzzing sound came to his ears and he started. He looked all around him trying to find out where it was coming from. Then a white light sprung up, blinding them all. Elithiel shielded his eyes with his arms. Then they all felt a tugging sensation as their feet left the ground in unison. All of them let out screams as they were hurled into the white spectrum. For a few seconds it felt as if they were being compressed and then, it was over.

Elithiel fell foreword onto his chest hard on the ground and was winded. He felt the ground tremble as the other three hit the ground around him. He groaned as he crawled back up to his knees. He looked around to see that the others had landed some feet away from him. It was not them that he was concerned with. They were not in the rectangular room any longer nor were they in the darkness. They were in a city. People moved about on their seemingly day to day activities. The city was large and had many different sky-scrapers. The sun was bright and cars honked as they rushed to and fro.

People had turned to stare as Elithiel stood along with the other four. He was donned in his normal red hoody with the Evanescence symbol on it which was orange. His long jet black red streaked hair swayed in the breeze as it slowly washed over them. He had on long baggy jeans with a fire design rising halfway up them. Evan was in an O'Neil shirt and shorts that fell just below his knees, and for shoes donned brown Vans to match the rest of his attire. Bobby was in a light blue polo with faded jeans and white and blue shoes, and Kurt was in a navy blue hoody with dark jeans on and blue Vans. Compared to everyone else they were out of place, as they were the only ones not wearing suits in this city.

"Uh…vere are ve?" Kurt asked as they stared up at the buildings surrounding them.

"Los Angeles," Evan replied. Kurt looked at him quizzically and he simply pointed to a large green road sign above the street. Indeed it read; "WELCOME TO LOS ANGELES". They looked back to each other and moved together. They all had no idea what it was that they were supposed to be doing here. Elithiel looked sideways to Evan who shrugged. A beep sounded from Elithiel's ear. He jumped sideways and put a hand to his ear at the same time Storm's crisp voice rose above his shock.

"Elithiel, you've been placed in charge of this mission," she said briskly.

"But….what mission?" he responded.

"You've been assigned to save the other three," she answered. Elithiel gaped.

"What? A rescue mission then?" he said. The others were looking as if he had gone mad. They had no earpieces.

"It's quite simple. Find them and rescue them. Use your surroundings. You have no time limit….but the faster you can pull this off the better," she said before she was replaced by silence once again. Elithiel nodded and looked up to the others.

"Well….we have to move," Elithiel said, moving off. Bobby stepped out in front of Elithiel.

"Wait. What about the others? Aren't they coming soon?" he asked.

"They're already inside. We have to rescue them," he said to Bobby. Bobby blinked.

"Well, we won't get much done if we stay here. We should split up. Evan come with me. Iceman, you and Nightcrawler head west and fan out from there. Stay close," Elithiel said as he headed off with Evan.

Not long after they were engulfed in the people. They had to fight to move down the often crowded streets. Elithiel stopped ashe came to a stoplight.He was at the head of the crowd. He sighed glad to be out of the mass.

"One question…how are we supposed to find them? Are we just gonna walk and hope we find them?"Evan asked as he emerged beside Elithiel. Elithiel looked sideways at him. In truth he had no idea how they were supposed to find them. He looked up at the building in front of him, which was noticeably the tallest here.

"We could try getting a sky view," he suggested as the light turn green for them to walk. They rushed foreword as to not be swallowed again by the crowd.

"I'm game. Anything to get away from this," Evan said as they were pushed to the other side of the street. They practically ran to the building and pushed through the glass spinning doors. The inside was nice and neat and people at counters were holding phone calls or talking to people and looking very professional. Evan and Elithiel looked at each other before moving on towards the elevator. They stepped inside and looked at the floor selection. 75 floors. Elithiel sighed and pressed the top floor. It'd be a long ride.


End file.
